Puf! The Magic Dragon
by BluePrince14
Summary: Semua bermula saat Kyuhyun menemukan sepatu tua di gudang dorm dan menggosoknya. Dan voila... sebuah naga pengabul permohonan pun muncul. Eeeh? Naga?/ Kyuhyun melongo ...Untuk mengecek sisa permintaan; tekan *000#/ AU, OOC. Review? :3
1. Chapter 1

PUFF! THE MAGIC DRAGON

© BluePrince14

Declaimer

Super Junior isn't Mine, but the plot and fanfic is mine!

Genre

Fantasy with Humor

Warning!

Alternate Universe. Out of Characters. Miss Typo(s)

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

Summary:

Semua bermula saat Kyuhyun menemukan sepatu tua di gudang dorm dan menggosoknya. Dan voila~ sebuah naga pengabul permohonan pun muncul. Eeeh? Naga? Itu terdengar... sedikit gila kan?

.

**Chapter I**

Pagi yang cerah di hari Minggu saat Super Junior sedang free dari job mereka. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa merutuk kenapa hari ini harus datang begitu cepat. "Sial," rutuknya kesal sambil kembali menyapu ruangan tengah.

Tunggu—Menyapu?

Ya tentu saja.

Kyuhyun diberi tugas untuk membersihkan semua dorm tanpa terkecuali hari ini. Lihat saja pakaiannya yang hanya memakai celana belel selutut dipadu kaos oblong. Dengan sapu di tangan dan lap tersampir di bahu. Benar-benar menghayati perannya bukan?

Setelah selesai dengan ruangan itu, ia berpindah menuju salah satu kamar. Kamar sang leader— Leeteuk dan juga Donghae.

"Awas saja kau, Teuki-hyung. Aku akan membalasmu," keluh Kyuhyun lagi saat mengingat hyung tertuanya itu. Sepertinya ia agak sedikit—eum, mungkin tidak sedikit juga—dendam pada sang leader. Karena ialah yang menyuruhnya melakukan pekerjaan bersih-bersih dorm. Kenapa tidak menyewa ahjumma tukang bersih-bersih saja 'kan? batinnya sebal.

Tapi mengingat siapa dan seberapa pelitnya sang hyung dalam urusan keuangan mau tak mau ia hanya bisa mendengus sebal. Lagi. Padahal ia berencana menghabiskan hari ini dengan bermain game sepuasnya.

Setelah selesai menyapu ruangan hingga ke kolong-kolong kasur dan merapikan beberapa barang, Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. Menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal.

…setelah ini ia masih harus mengepel dan mencuci piring, setelah itu mencuci pakaian dan membersihkan gudang. Aisssssh.

"Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku lelah," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur Leeteuk, tak peduli membuat bed covernya yang tadi ia rapikan kembali kusut. Harusnya ia tak mengerjakan ini sendirian, tapi berdua, dengan Donghae. Sementara hyung ikannya itu tadi izin untuk tidak membantu karena akan mengunjungi keluarganya di Mokpo. Tadinya Kyuhyun akan protes, tapi mengingat itu adalah hari peringatan kematian ayah Donghae, membuatnya urung.

Jangan tanyakan ke mana hyungnya yang lain, mereka pasti sedang berlibur.

Ia hanya menyesali betapa tidak beruntungnya dia saat pengundian kemarin malam. Ya, sudahlah, batinnya pasrah. Hanya dengan menyesal takkan membuat semua pekerjaannya selesai dengan sendirinya.

Setelah merapihkan kembali kasur, ia berjalan ke luar. Memasukkan cucian ke mesin dan mulai mencuci piring kotor yang menggunung di washtafel.

"Kyuhyun… Fighting!"

—o0o—

Krieeeeet….

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka perlahan.

Gelap.

Kyuhyun meraba-raba dinding untuk menyalakan lampu.

Klek.

Dan seketika matanya terbelalak. Ruangan ini benar-benar gudang. Lihat debunya yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan dan tumpukan barang yang tak tertata, berkardus-kardus. "Astaga..." desah Kyuhyun.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" baru saja Kyuhyun menyapukan kemocengnya sedikit ia sudah terbatuk hebat akibat debu yang berterbangan di dekatnya. Sepertinya ia butuh masker.

**.**

**.**

**Setengah jam kemudian…**

Sudah hampir separuh ruangan gudang itu dibersihkan Kyuhyun sekarang. Dan ia sudah rindu mandi. Wajah berkeringat campur debu itu pasti takkan lama lagi menghasilkan jerawat dengan subur di wajahnya. Aih.

Puk.

Namun tiba-tiba saja saat ia memindahkan kardus lain, saja sebuah benda jatuh.

"Apa itu?" gumam Kyuhyun penasaran. Setelah menaruh kardus itu, Kyuhyun memungut benda jatuh itu. Alisnya terangkat tinggi. "Sepatu siapa ini? Aneh sekali," herannya sambil mengamati model sepatu itu yang memang aneh. Sepatu itu berwarna keemasan dan modelnya layak sepatu yang dipakai aladin dalam cerita-cerita dongeng. "Hm? Haha," Kyuhyun tertawa saat sebuah pikiran sekilas memenuhi benaknya. "Ini pasti punya Leeteuk-hyung," gumamnya lagi sambil tertawa kesetanan. Entah apa yang membuatnya berfikiran seperti itu, mungkin karena modelnya yang terkesan kuno dan Leeteuklah yang paling tua diantara mereka?

Dasar kurang ajar...

Sambil menyeringai senang, Kyuhyun membawa sebelah sepatu itu ke luar. Ia mengambil lap dan membasahinya dengan sedikit air dan mengosoknya pelan sambil bersiul-siul.

"Fufufuufu~"

Psssstttt~

EH

"Apa itu?!" Kyuhyun langsung melempar sepatu berwarna emas aneh itu ke lantai dengan mata melotot saat melihat asap hitam mulai mengepul dari sepatu itu dengan suara pssst pssst aneh. Asap muncul semakin besar, mengepul memenuhi ruangan dan

BOOOOOMMMM!

DUAK!

KLONTANG!

—tiba-tiba ledakan besar terjadi. Kyuhyun terpental beberapa meter menabrak peralatan dapur yang menimbulkan bunyi bising. Kyuhyun menatap horor sekitarnya yang tertutupi asap tebal. "Uhuk! U-apa itu?-huk!" Kyuhyun terbatuk sambil mencoba berdiri dan membuka jendela terdekat. Membuat asap hitam itu keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Wahh… sepertinya aku harus menyuruh kakek mengurangi asapnya."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna saat mendengar suara asing di ruangan itu. "S-siapa kau?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget. Tak sadar jika ia terus melangkah mundur selangkah demi selangkah menjauhi makhluk—hijau bersayap?! —yang malah sengaja mendekatinya. "T-tunggu! B-berhenti di situ!" protes Kyuhyun saat ia sudah terpojok di dinding sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya sang makhluk hijau itu heran. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

Kyuhyun tak berkedip. "K-kau itu… sebenarnya apa? Makhluk apa kau?!"

"Aku?" tunjuk sang makhluk hijau itu pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku Puff, si naga ajaib pengabul permohonan."

HA?

Itu terdengar... sedikit gila kan?

—o0o—

Kyuhyun masih belum mempercayai apa yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Meski kini si naga ajaib pengabul permohonan itu berada di pangkuannya, tepat di depan matanya. Ia masih saja sulit percaya.

Aku pasti tertidur saat membersihkan dorm dan sekarang tengah bermimpi, batin Kyuhyun.

"Oke, Puff. Sekarang ceritakan dari mana kau berasal?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menpoke-poke kulit hijau bersisik itu dengan jarinya, membuat Puff tertawa geli. Sementara Kyuhyun ber'iyuh-iyuh' mendapati lendir di jarinya.

"Aku? Aku berasal dari Negeri Naga," jawabnya santai.

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat tinggi. "Di mana itu?"

Puff nampak berfikir sebelum menjawab, "Tepat di samping negeri angin," lanjutnya.

Oke, itu sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Serius?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Puff mengangguk semangat. "Tepat di atas kerajaan api," lanjutnya lagi.

Kyuhyun menyerhit. Sepertinya familiar dengan dua tempat yang disebutkan Puff tadi. "Tapi kenapa kau bisa keluar dari sebuah sepatu?" Kyuhyun memungut sepatu aneh tadi dan memperlihatkan pada Puff. Yang langsung menepuk dahinya seakan baru mengingat hal yang ia lupakan.

"Aku lupa aku sedang menjalani ujian!" Ia bersalto di udara dengan semangat sebelum menatap Kyuhyun dengan semua pertanyaan belum terjawab yang memenuhi otaknya. "Baiklah, kakak! Sekarang ayo katakan apa yang kakak mau! Aku pasti mengabulkannya!" ujarnya riangan.

Tunggu-tunggu...

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya di samping ranjang dan menghampiri Puff. "Kau... benar bisa mengabulkan permohonan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar, menatap Puff dengan kagum.

"Tentu saja!"

Oke… Mari kita coba...

"Kalau begitu aku ingin... sebatang coklat?" ujar Kyuhyun tak begitu yakin dengan permintaannya.

Puff mengangguk-angguk. Ia bersalto di udara tiga kali dan berkata "Puff! The magic dragon!"

.

.

.

.

.

Duk.

Sebatang coklat tepat menimpuk kepala Kyuhyun sebelum jatuh di lantai.

Mau tak mau Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Wow."

—o0o—

To be Continued

Next? Stop? Review? *ditimpuksendal*


	2. Chapter 2

PUFF! THE MAGIC DRAGON

© BluePrince14

Declaimer

Super Junior isn't Mine, but the plot and fanfic is mine!

Genre

Fantasy with Humor

Warning!

Alternate Universe. Out of Characters. Miss Typo(s)

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

Summary:

Semua bermula saat Kyuhyun menemukan sepatu tua di gudang dorm dan menggosoknya. Dan voila~ sebuah naga pengabul permohonan pun muncul. ―Eeeh? Naga?

.

.

― Chapter II―

.

.

Kyuhyun memakan hidangan di depannya dengan senyum lebar yang terlampau lebar. Oh, ayolah... mimpi apa ia semalam sehingga bisa menemukan Puff? Naga pengabul permohonan? Demi semua kaset video game koleksinya dan noona-noona cantik di luar sana, itu keren sekali...

Kyuhyun terkekeh-kekeh sambil menyeringai seksi menyuapkan makanannya. Bibirnya memang mengunyah tapi ia bahkan tak lagi merasakan bagaimana rasanya makanan yang ia makan karena otaknya sibuk berfikir. Menyusun semua rencana jahat yang akan ia lakukan dengan bantuan Puff. Sejauh ini ia sudah meminta tiga permintaan. Sebatang cokelat―sebagai uji coba, kaset video game―yang begitu banyak dan terkumpul hingga menggunung di salah satu pojok ruangan dan makanan enak dalam jumlah banyak―yang kini berada di depannya, tengah ia santap.

Dan tentu saja setelah ini, setelah ia menghabiskan semua makanan ini dan merasa tak kuat lagi. Ia akan meminta yang lain. Haha.

Ahhh, hidup ini memang indah...

Lain Kyuhyun, lain juga Puff. Sang naga pengabul permohonan itu sendiri tengah terduduk di lantai dengan mata sayu. Sepertinya benar-benar kelelahan karena beberapa detik setelah itu ia jatuh dan terbaring di lantai dengan tak berdaya. Bergelung dan menganti posisinya menghadap samping kanan dan mulai menutup mata.

Kyuhyun yang telah sadar dari semua kegiatan pembuatan 'rencana busuk dengan bantuan Puff' di otaknya pun terheran. Si Puff itu―sosok yang sedari tadi dengan semangat berceloteh, terbang ke mana-mana sambil memporak-porandakan ruangan dan tak henti bertanya, bersalto di udara hingga membuatnya pusing―kini tengah tergolek lemas. "Puff...," panggilnya. "Kau kenapa?"

Puff, yang tadi terbaring memunggungi Kyuhyun pun membalikkan badannya. "Aku lelah, kak...," jawabnya sambil kembali menutup mata.

Ah ya, tentu saja.

Kyuhyun kembali menyuapkan makanannya sebelum mengangguk. "Kau tidak mau makan?"

Puff menggeleng.

Baiklah, baiklah.

Kyuhyun juga tak ingin mengangguk istirahat naga yang terlihat begitu kelelahan itu dan melanjutkan acara makannya dalam diam. Ohellyeah. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak tahu ia bisa makan hingga sebanyak itu. Salahkan modnya yang benar-benar sedang dalam status super baik.

Sekali lagi. hidup ini memang indah...

Hahahahahaha.

_Give it to me oh babe give it to me (give it to me)  
Give it to me oh babe give it to me (oh baby, give it to me)  
Oh oh oh oh oh ~ oh oh oh oh oh oh ~ oh_

―Ups.

Sepertinya rahasianya terbongkar sudah.

Nama; Cho Kyuhyun. Status; fanboy fanatic Sistar terutama Hyorin. Ah, Ok. Stop.

Kyuhyun seketika menghentikan tawanya saat mendengar samar-samar nada dering handphonenya. Puk!―setelah menepuk dahinya karena telah melupakan handphonenya di sofa ruang tamu, ia bangkit cepat-cepat.

"Um?" Sebelah tangannya mengusap layar handphonenya yang berkedip menandakan panggilan masuk. Ahh~ Teuki-hyung. _"__Yeoboseyo?__"_

"_Kyuhyunnie?" _

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur, menghampiri meja dan duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya ia duduki. "Nde, hyung?" balasnya sambil kembali melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat terhenti. Tangan kanannya memegang sendok sedangkan sebelah lain tangannya bergerak mengambil piring. Handphone? Ia jepit diantara telinga kanan dan bahunya.

_"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Kyuhyunie?"_

"Makan," jawab Kyuhyun refleks. Dan ia merutuki dirinya sendiri saat mendengar teriakan samar Ryeowook yang dengan heboh menanyakan keadaan teritori kekuasaannya, dapur. Oh, shit. "Aku membelinya keluar tadi, hyung. Tenang..." tambah Kyuhyun cepat sambil memegang handphonenya.

_"Baguslah. Hyung hanya ingin memberi kabar, sepertinya hyung dan yang lain akan pulang agak larut. Ahh, tapi kau sudah selesaikan tugas untuk membersihkan dorm bukan?"_

_**TEG.**_

Jika Kyuhyun bisa membeku maka ia akan membeku sekarang.

Jika Kyuhyun bisa membatu maka ia benar-benar akan menjadi batu sekarang.

Jika ini adalah sebuah anime maka sekarang Kyuhyun mungkin sudah seperti berada dalam situasi mengenaskan tertimpa beban 100 kg di atas kepalanya.

Semua itu karena ia menyadari satu hal. Baru menyadarinya. Satu hal penting yang benar-benar dilupakannya.

Pandangannya berkeliaran sekitar ruangan itu, ke sekitar dia duduk sekarang.

...Piring-piring kotor memenuhi meja, noda makanan yang mengotori lantai, katel dan panci yang tergolek begitu pasrah di sekitar kakinya, video game bertumpuk berantakan, bungkus makanan, minuman tumpah...

Shit.

Ia lupa.

"_Kyuhyunnie?" _

"E-em... sudah kok hyung," dustanya sambil meringis. Ia bisa mendengar suara-suara lain dari seberang sana, bisikan tak percaya member lain sepertinya.

_"Beneran?"_

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat-kuat tapi bibirnya melontarkan perkataan yang tak sinkron, kontradiksi sekali. "Iya! Hyung akan kaget kalau pulang dan melihat betapa bersihnya dorm kita!" Kyuhyun membeku sedetik setelah mengatakannya, memukul-mukul pelan mulutnya. Mulutnya ini... kenapa selalu berkata sebelum berfikir sih?

_"Baiklah, hyung percaya. Ah, ngomong-ngomong Donghae sudah kembali?" tanyanya._

Kyuhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Dan puk!― ia kembali menepuk dahinya saat menyadari kesalahannya. "Belum, hyung."

"Yasudah."

_Tuuuuttt ttttuuuuutt tuuuttt..._

_Brak!_

Handphone malang itu mencium permukaan meja dengan kasar.

Aku. Akan. Habis.

Kyuhyun merosot begitu saja di kursinya dengan lemas luar biasa saat sambungan terputus, setelah ia memberikan hadiah kecil berupa bantingan pada meja makan. Matanya sekali lagi melirik sekitarnya yang benar-benar jauh dari kata beres. Jauuuuh sekali.

Tadi memang beres.

Tapi itu tadi.

Sebelum ia menemukan sepatu tua dan menggosoknya. Dan membuat dirinya terdorong hingga menabrak peralatan dapur, mengacaukan semua yang telah ia bereskan. Lebih parah lagi, kedatang beberapa orang tetangga yang menyangka dorm kebakaran karena mengeluarkan asap hitam dari jendela. Dan saat ia ingat bagaimana keadaan dan kesehatan kamarnya yang mungkin lebih hancur lagi dengan butiran bedak bercecer dan parfum tumpah, tentu saja. Si naga itu memang benar-benar tak bisa diam tadi.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Hhhhhhh..."

Semua ini gara-gara...

―Tunggu!

Kyuhyun yang seakan mendapat pencerahan pun bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung mengangkat Puff yang tengah mendengkur. "Puff! Puff!" Kyuhyun menggoyangkan tubuh naga kecil itu kelewat semangat, nampak begitu anarkis dan tak berperi ke'naga'an. Tapi peduli amat, oang Puff tak kunjung bangun. "Puff~" rengek Kyuhyun lagi. Mencoba menyadarkan naga itu.

Perlahan kelopak mata Puff terbuka. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali dan mengucek matanya dengan tangan sambil menguap lebar sekali. "Kenapa, kak?" tanyanya. Matanya sayu.

"Aku punya permintaan," Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi lagi, namun kali ini dengan Puff di pangkuannya. "Aku ingin... dorm ini bersih. Pokoknya bersih sekali. Bisa 'kan?" lanjutnya.

Puff, yang masih setengah mengantuk mengangguk pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar―

"Tapi gak sekarang kak. Energiku habis dan harus di isi ulang dulu."

Kyuhyun melongo sedetik, mendapati kejanggalan pada makhluk di depannya yang alih-alih seperti naga, malah terkesan seperti ponsel. Isi ulang energi? Aishh... "Bagaimana caranya?" heran Kyuhyun.

Puff bergelung di pangkuan Kyuhyun, hingga membuat ekornya menyentuh kepala. "Tidur."

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Tapi...

"Berapa lama?"

"Tiga atau empat jam, kak...," suaranya terdengar semakin pelan. Rupanya Puff sedang mencoba tidur.

Baiklah. Baiklah.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat lewat ponselnya jika sekarang masih pukul satu siang, sepertinya takkan ada masalah. "Oke, kau boleh tidur. Tapi setelah kau bangun kau harus membuat dorm ini bersih. Tanpa terkecuali. Oke?" tanya Kyuhyun

Puff mengangguk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mengusap kepala Puff pelan, melihat sang naga yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan saat sedang tidur seperti itu. "Aku juga ingin tidur dan berharap tidak ada yang mengganggu setelah ini," gumam Kyuhyun sambil menghembuskan nafas.

Hening...

_Psssttt~_

Kyuhyun menyerhitkan dahi saat telinganya mendengar suara samar yang semakin lama semakin jelas terdengar.

_Psstt~ Psssttt~_

―**PUFT! BRUK!**

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget dengan bunyi tiba-tiba dan asap itu, langsung berdiri dan membuat sosok d pangkuannya terjatuh dan berguling hingga ke kolong meja. "PUFF!" seru Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merunduk dan yang ia lihat adalah

...sebuah boneka naga hijau tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Hah?" Kyuhyun melongo.

Bahkan lupa untuk menutup mulut.

.

.

―o0o―

.

.

Hari ini benar-benar aneh sekali, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak bisa mempercayai semua hal ini. "Aneh...," gumam Kyuhyun sambil menaruh boneka naga itu di ranjang. Awalnya ia kaget dengan perubahan Puff yang tiba-tiba tadi, tapi dengan otaknya yang pintar itu―ukh―Kyuhyun bisa memprediksi mungkin (mungkin loh ya) memang beginilah cara seorang naga tidur dan beristirahat, berubah menjadi boneka naga.

Yeah, Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk.

Ia belum mandi sejak tadi pagi dan tubuhnya sudah lengket dan bau. Tapi kasur itu seakan sedang menjerit-jerit memanggil namanya seperti fans fanatik. Jadi mau tak mau ia berjalan mendekat dan mulai naik ke ranjang, terlentang di samping boneka naga hijau Puff. "Tidur dulu sebentar," gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri sambil memejamkan mata, terbuai bujuk rayu kenyamanan yang diberikan sang bantal.

Yang tentu saja hanya karangannya. Idih.  
.

.

―o0o―

.

.

**4 Jam kemudian.**

―**PUFT!**

"Hoooooaaaaaam~" Puff menguap lebar sekali hingga menampilkan giginya yang masih gigi susu itu, meregangkan tubuhnya sedikit dan ia mulai bangkit. Dengan cara mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang. Sesekali bersalto di udara dengan semangat. Matanya mengamati sekitar dan ia tak dapat menemukan sosok Kyuhyun di kamar bak kapal pecah ini. "Kakak?" panggilnya.

Berulang kali―tapi tak ada yang menyahut.

Puff yang kini tengah sampai di dapur, menatap sekitarnya dengan senyuman lebar. Ia ingat ia punya tugas atas permintaan Kyuhyun untuk membersihkan dorm ini. Dan berhubung energinya sudah terisi penuh... ia akan mengabuklan permintaan pemiliknya itu sekarang saja.

Puff terbang sedikit lebih tinggi dan bersalto di udara sebelum berteriak, "PUFF THE MAGIC DRAGON!"

_Tringg._

_Tringg._

Puff tersenyum lebar saat melihat magicnya mulai berfungsi.

_Tringg._

_Tringg._

Di saat bersamaan Puff merasa tubuhnya lemas sekali. Akhirnya dengan terbang rendah dan mata sayu Puff kembali ke kamar.

―**PUFT!**

Berubah menjadi boneka naga hijau lagi.

.

.

―o0o―

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, matanya membesar dan berbinar menatap apa yang kini berada di depannya.

Semua ini tak bisa ia percaya...

Di depan sana, berdiri dengan kokoh sebuah istana yang dibuat dari tumpukkan kaset video game. "Ini surga...," gumam Kyuhyun dengan nada takjub yang sangat kentara. Si maniak game ini... matanya berkelana di sekitarnya yang kini dipenuhi berbagai macam karakter-karakter dalam game yang sering ia mainkan, berseliweran dan saling mengobrol di sekitarnya.

Matanya berbinar.

Ia melangkah tapi―

_**GEDEBUK**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aduuuh."

Kyuhyun merasakan badannya sakit sekali saat sadar. Pantat dan kepalanya telah dengan sukses menyapa lantai hingga membuatnya pusing karena tiba-tiba terbangun seperti itu. 'Aish, rupanya cuma mimpi...,' Kyuhyun membatin sambil mengelus bagian kepalanya yang berdenyut.

Ia bangkit berdiri dengan cepat dan ketika ia sadar... ia dibuat keheranan. "Di mana ini?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil berputar pelan di tempat. Merasa tak cukup familiar dengan ruangan kosong ini, lagipula kenapa ia berada di sini? Seingatnya, bukankah tadi ia tengah berada di kamar mandi dan sedang berendam?

Kyuhyun yang merasakan kembali kepalanya berdenyut hanya menunduk sambil mengelus kepalanya dan saat itulah―

Tiba-tiba saja matanya membola hingga terlihat seperti akan benar-benar melocat keluar.

"**PUFFFFFFFFF! KENAPA JADI BEGINIIIIIIIIIII!"**

Siiiiinnnnggggggg~~~~~

Sekitar tempat itu seakan bergetar dengan kekuatan dahsyat dari suara Kyuhyun yang menggelegar. Seketika Kyuhyun berlari dari ruangan itu dengan ekpresi malu luar biasa menuju kamarnya.

**BRAAK**

―Cklek.

Kyuhyun membanting pintu dan menguncinya tergesa dengan tampang horror yang mengerikan. Nafasnya tersengal dan detakan jantungnya benar-benar tak teratur. **"PUFF!"** Kyuhyun berteriak keras dengan begitu frustasi. Ia mendekat ke tengah ruanga dan dengan segera meraih boneka naga hijau yang tergeletak di lantai. "Bangun Puff!" serunya lagi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan boneka itu asal, anarkis dan tak berperi kenagaan.

Boneka hijau itu berkedip. Sekali dua kali sebelum**―PUFT! ―**berubah menjadi sosok naga kecil melayang sambil mengepakkan sayapnya. "Ada apa, Kak?" tanya Puff kemudian menguap. Ia masih lelah dan tak seharusnya bangun sekarang. Baru saja ia ingin membuka mata, tapi Kyuhyun sudah bergerak lebih dulu menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan.

"Aku mau baju sekarang!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun terduduk di salah satu pojok ruangan sambil menunduk dan menjambakki rambut coklatnya, terlihat begitu frustasi. "AAAAAAA! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa semuanya jadi begini," rutuknya.

Puff menatap Kyuhyun heran.

"Ini sama sekali bukan yang aku inginkan, Puff!" Kyuhyun menggeram, "Aku memang minta agar dorm ini bersih, benar-benar bersih. Tapi yang aku maksud adalah untuk membersihkan debunya bukan semua barang-barangnya!"

Puff menghela nafas, ia yakin ia tak berbuat salah. Ia sudah mengabulkan permintaan Kyuhyun dan sekarang ia malah di salahkan? Aish. Dengan cepat Puff merogoh kantung di perutnya, menarik keluar sebuah Ipad dari sana (yang dengan anehnya muat di tempat sekecil) itu dan mulai menggerakkan jarinya di layar.

Kyuhyun melongo.

"Lihat ini, Kak." Puff menyodorkan Ipad itu ke depan mata Kyuhyun. "Di situ tertulis semua kontrak, aturan dan persyaratannya kok. Jangan salahin Puff dong...," keluhnya sambil memanyunkan bibir.

Kyuhyun yang merasa kepala pusing memaksakan untuk membaca artikel yang terpampang di layar Ipad.

Tiba-tiba saja alisnya berkedut...

**.**

.

.

**[KONTRAK KERJA MASA TRAINEE THE MAGIC DRAGON.**

**1. Manusia yang berhak memiliki magic dragon adalah manusia yang berhasil mengeluarkan sang magic dragon dari tempat persembunyian.]**

Kyuhyun menatap Puff, meminta penjelasan.

"Tempat persembunyianku sepatu yang kakak gosok itu loh."

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

**[2. Pemilik magic dragon diberi 13 permintaan yang bisa diajukan dan harus di kabulkan oleh trainee the magic dragon tanpa terkecuali. (Untuk mengecek sisa permintaan; tekan *000#)**

**3. Permintaan berikutnya akan dikabulkan saat tenaga trainee magic dragon mencukupi. (Untuk isi ulang energi biarkan mereka tidur 3-4 jam)**

**4. Permintaan tak bisa dibatalkan tanpa mengurangi sisa permintaan.**

**5. Spesifikasi permintaan harap di perhatikan karena kesalahan pengabulan di tanggung pemohon.]**

_Krik._

Kyuhyun merasa mulutnya terbuka lebar sekali hingga rahangnya seakan jatuh hingga menyentuh lantai setelah membaca lima point itu. "KENAPA KAU BARU MENUNJUKAN INI PADAKU SEKARANG, PUFF!" geram Kyuhyun.

Puff yang diteriaki seperti itu hanya bisa mengerjap beberapa kali. "Kakak 'kan gak nanya..."

Benar juga...

Kyuhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya di pojokan dengan suasana suram. "Aku menyianyiakan permintaanku untuk sebatang coklat, pakaian dan membersihkan dorm yang harus aku tarik kembali permintaannya..." Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Puff, "Berarti aku telah menggunakan lima?"

Puff menggeleng, ia telah mengecek dengan cara mendial *000# tadi. "Kakak sudah menggunakan enam," jelasnya. Membuat Kyuhyun nampak akan protes, "Di sini tertulis permintaan kakak berikutnya adalah... bisa tidur tanpa diganggu."

Dan tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasa mengantuk.

Bahkan saat ia belum sempat membatalkan permintaannya untuk membersihkan dorm...

.

.

―o0o―

.

.

Leeteuk, Heechul, Siwon, Shindong, Ryeowook, Yesung dan Eunhyuk nampak beriringan menuju pintu dorm. Sesekali terdengar tawa di antara mereka akibat lelucon yang terlontar di perjalanan singkat itu.

"Kemana dia?" heran Leeteuk saat mendapati Kyuhyun tak kunjung membuka pintu padahal ia sudah memencet bel hingga beberapa kali.

"Ish, kalian diamlah!" kesal Heechul galak pada sosok Eunhyuk dan Shindong yang masih asyik bercanda ria. Ia beralih menatap Leeteuk. "Bocah setan itu pasti tidur sambil mendengarkan musik," tebaknya asal sambil mengangkat bahu. "Cepat buka saja dengan kuncimu, Jungsoo," tambahnya lagi nampak tak sabar.

"Iya, hyung. Aku lelah dan ingin segera istirahat..." Yesung yang sedang memainkan ponselnya membenarkan ucapan Siwon.

Leeteuk mengangguk saja dan mulai merogoh tas untuk menemukan harta karun berupa kunci.

**Cklek.**

Leeteuk masuk pertama kali, diikuti Heechul dan yang lain.

TAP―langkah mereka tiba-tiba berhenti..

Krik...

"A-apa ini?" eunhyuk yang sedari tadi tertawa tiba-tiba tergagap saat melangkah masuk.

Krik...

Tak ada yang menjawab, semua orang terlalu terkejut.

"Ini..."

Ryeong menarik-narik baju Leeteuk tanpa sadar, "Hyung... apa dorm kita kemalingan?"

.

.

.

.

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga...

.

.

.

.

Gzzzzz... Shhhh... Kretek...

.

.

.

.

"**YAAAAA CHO KYUHYUN! APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN!"**

—o0o—

**[To be Continued]**

**Iya ini aneh, tahu. Tapi meski begitu―**

**Review plissss? ^^**


End file.
